Ma vérité
by sangdelicorne
Summary: Ensuite tu n'as plus été qu'un serpentard, plongé dans cette maison qui, depuis Salazar, oscille entre magie noire et soif de pouvoir. Tu l'as acceptée avec joie, un autre choix était impensable pour un Malefoy! Mais je sais! Et je te vois différemment!


.

.**  
**

Le monde de Harry Potter appartient bien entendu à son auteur, Madame JK. Rowling.

.

.**  
**

**Ma vérité.**

J'entends la mer...le bruit du ressac sur la grève... Elle devrait être synonyme de voyages, de liberté, de plaisir des enfants sur les plages! Dans mon esprit, jamais... Entre Azkaban, la caverne aux inferi et cette tombe que je viens de creuser, elle n'évoque que solitude, cruauté et mort. Comme le monde où tu évolues, où j'évolue. Je pense à toi, je pense à nous.

CI-GÎT DOBBY, ELFE LIBRE.

Libre depuis qu'il ne vous appartenait plus! Il m'a parlé de toi, Malefoy! Si Lucius a toujours été cruel et brutal avec lui, ce n'était pas ton cas. Tu ne l'as pas traité avec respect mais il t'arrivait d'avoir pitié de lui. Je n'avais pas compris comment il était venu vers moi la première fois... Ton secret sera bien gardé.

Mais je sais! Et je te vois différemment!

Tu n'a pas été un bon maître, quand tu étais en colère, il était le premier à le savoir et à la subir.

Je n'ai pas été un bon ami. Il ne fait pas bon être ami avec Harry Potter, ça mène plus vite au cimetière qu'au troquet du coin!

Il n'aura pas vu que tu changeais, que tu n'avais pu te résoudre à devenir un assassin... Il n'aura pas vu l'héritier des Malefoy osciller entre le bien et le mal et pencher très doucement vers le premier.

Mais je sais! Et je te vois différemment!

Oh, tu ne seras jamais le héros de l'histoire, pour ça il faut être un stupide gryffondor courageux jusqu'à la témérité, naïf et manipulable! Je me suis fait dicter ma conduite, Malefoy, comme un idiot, par un mentor que je croyais parfait et qui a flirté avec les mêmes idées de grandeur que la face de serpent qui sert de maître à ton père! Et je n'ai rien vu! Rien du tout!

Alors comment toi aurais-tu pu regarder la vie en dehors des principes que ton père t'a inculqués dès ton premier âge?

Non! Tu n'es pas de l'étoffe dont on fait les chevaliers, mais peut-être de celle dont on fait les gens biens. Les héros pensent aux autres d'abord, toi tu penses à toi-même avant tout.

Car c'est bien là ton unique problème, n'est-ce pas? Préserver ta précieuse vie! Tout au moins c'est ce que tout le monde pense.

Mais je sais! Et je te vois différemment!

Il est étrange de se dire que celui qui avait tout au départ a toujours eu le mauvais rôle de par sa naissance. Et celui qui n'avait rien, le beau rôle sans avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour ça! Où est le mérite?

Ensuite tu n'as plus été qu'un serpentard, plongé dans cette maison qui, depuis Salazar, oscille entre magie noire et soif de pouvoir. Tu l'as acceptée avec joie, un autre choix était impensable pour un Malefoy! Je l'ai refusée avec horreur, le contraire était inadmissible pour un Potter! Tous deux avons fait ce qu'on attendait de nous en enfants dociles. Et tant pis pour les doutes qui s'installent et minent la moindre des décisions.

Sept ans de luttes idiotes pour une suprématie inexistante, de haine viscérale, parce qu'à onze ans on n'est pas capable de voir au delà des apparences. J'ai refusé ta main, Malefoy, pour de mauvaises raisons. J'aurais dû voir ta solitude derrière ton arrogance, ton incertitude derrière ton agressivité, ta timidité derrière ta méchanceté gratuite. J'ai tout pris sans chercher plus loin.

Mais je sais! Et je te vois différemment!

Je sais tout de toi! Je te connais mieux que tes soi-disant amis, mieux que je ne connais mes amis, mieux que me connait celle qui se dit ma petite amie... Tes yeux si durs quand tu joues ton rôle de petit sang-pur et si incertains quand tu te crois seul me font mal, ton dos raidi sous les insultes et tassé sous le poids de l'hérédité malfoyenne m'interpelle, ta démarche pleine de morgue qui cache ta peur d'avancer dans cette vie dont tu ne veux pas. Je sais ta nuque qui ploie sous le poids des secrets, ton corps qui s'alanguit lorsqu'enfin tu oublies.

J'ai appris tes peurs, je les ai vues ce jour là en haut de la tour d'astronomie face à Dumbledore, la peur de tuer, la peur de te perdre de l'autre côté de façon irréversible, la peur de mourir... J'ai compris tes scrupules, ton envie de sécurité pour ta mère et toi, j'ai compris que tu pouvais aimer! Il s'en est fallu de si peu, Malefoy, de quelques secondes de plus pour que toute ta vie bascule ce jour là dans la lumière.

Mais je sais! Et je te vois différemment!

Je les ai vues encore une fois ces craintes, il y a quelques heures. Toi entouré de ces déments, de Bellatrix plus folle encore que son maître, de Greyback si peu humain, de ta mère qui serait prête à toutes les alliances pour te sauver, de ton père qui veut retrouver sa place de favori d'un mégalomane assassin quelque soit le prix à payer. Je t'ai vu pâle et perdu, désirant être si loin de tout ça. Je sais que tu m'as reconnu, je sais que tu as fait ton possible pour me sauver. Tu avais peur mais tu as essayé. Quand j'ai vu tes yeux s'agrandir de stupéfaction en me reconnaissant, je me suis dit Là je vais savoir! ».

Et je sais! je ne sais pas vraiment quoi mais je sais!

Que tu ne me hais pas, que tout ça tu n'en veux plus, qu'il y avait plus dans ces yeux de tempête qui me fixaient que de la peur! Qu'était-ce derrière cet orage qui te bouleversait, Draco? Me suis-je trompé en y voyant de la tendresse?

Je ne sais pas! même si je te vois différemment.

Dans ma désespérance, il n'y a qu'un élément immuable... tu fais partie de ma vie depuis sept ans et tu me manques... Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais je ne veux être amené à me tenir sur ta tombe comme je me tiens devant celle-ci. Bientôt, je reviendrai pour la bataille finale à Poudlard. Je m'affranchirai de cette vie dont je ne veux pas plus que toi, enfin je pourrai la fuir dans la mort ou dans la vie. Seras-tu là?

Tout ça pour en arriver à te dire que c'est fini! Pour moi, c'est fini. Demain, dans une semaine, dans un mois, peu importe, nous serons peut-être encore face à face, mais il n'y aura plus jamais de sectum sempra, je baisserai ma baguette, tu n'es pas mon ennemi, pas encore mon ami certes mais si il ne doit en rester qu'un je veux que ce soit toi.


End file.
